FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to methods for scheduling activities and resources during project management. More particularly, this invention describes an efficient method for scheduling resources amongst a number of activities taking both resource and precedence constraints into consideration while preserving the probabilistic information about the start and finish times of the project's activities.